WWE Passions
by JohnxTrish4eva
Summary: What are Trish and Stacy suppose to do when there past comes back to haunt them in the form of Christain, Chris J, Test, and Jeff Hardy? Can John and Randy save them from getting hurt? [RandyStacy JohnTrish BillyTorrie HHHStephanie...more] COMPLETE!
1. Girls Night

Fighting Temptation

Chapter 1: Girls Night

"Here is your winner and still Women's champion Trish Stratus!" said Lillian over the microphone as Trish's song hit and the fan stood up cheering and screaming followed by the chanting of "Stratus" after a few minutes in the ring Trish headed back stage and waited for Torrie to catch up

"Great match" said Torrie smiling at Trish

"Yeah it's good to back huh" said Trish as she and Torrie headed to the girls locker room

"Yup but you know you could have gone a little easier in the ring" with a you-hurt-me-bad look said Torrie looking at Trish

"Sorry but I couldn't help it you know me when I get into the ring I show no mercy!" said Trish with a smirk

"True true" aid Torrie

"So you still coming for the girls night at mine and Lisa-maries room?" asked Torrie

"Yup me and Stacy will be there what time?" asked Trish

"Hmm…probably around 6:00pm" answered Torrie as they reached the locker room

"Hey ladies" said a familiar figure that made Trish smile bigger it was none other than John Cena

"Hey John" both girls said

"Sup?" he asked

"Not much just got my ass kick my yours truly" said Torrie looking at Trish

"Oh suck it up" said Trish laughing at Torrie

"Well I'll see you two later I really need a shower" answered Torrie walking into the locker room "Meet you in a bit ok T" said Torrie

"Ok Tor" answered Trish as she turned all her attention to Cena

"So Cena what brings you here?" asked Trish

"Just thought I congratulate my favorite raw diva" said John with a smirk as Trish blushed and he saw it

"Well aren't we high on comments" said Trish smiling at John who gave a small laugh

"Well great job out there anyways" said John

"Thanks but it's not like I need it right? I am of course the Women's Champion" said Trish as she patted her belt that was on her shoulder

"You sure are" said John _"you also hot and sexy" _he thought with a smirk

"So anything going on with you diva tonight?" He asked

"Maybe why?" she asked curiously

"Well there's always something usually going on with you divas weather your going shopping and crazy with money or having you get together" said John as Trish pouted at the comment about shopping

"I'll have you know we don't go crazy when we go shopping" said Trish

"Well say what you want but I still think you divas go crazy" said John

"Well no one asked you" said Trish crossing her arms as John laughed she couldn't help but smile

"Well I am going to go take a shower maybe I'll see you later" said Trish with a seductive smile

"Ok see you later" said John just as Trish turned to head into the locker room she felt her butt get slapped she quickly turned to look at John walking away _"I have got to tell the girls tonight!" _thought Trish as she walked into the locker room _"But first a nice warm shower!" _she thought

THAT NIGHT

Trish was in her and Stacy's hotel room sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine while Stacy was in the shower she had told Stacy about the encounter with John and Stacy had gone ballistic and said he liked Trish after a few more minutes Stacy came out changed and all as she through her towel into the corner and sat down on the bed beside Trish ever since she could remember she and Trish had been best friends and told each other everything breakups, fights, secrets, embarrassing moments you name it and they told each other

"So you ready to head over to Tor's?" asked Stacy

"Yup" answered Trish as she put the book down and grabbed her robe and tied it around her as they both headed down the hall to Torrie and Lisa-Marie (Victoria) room

TORRIE'S ROOM

"So T what was the big thing you couldn't tell us at Raw?" asked Ashley as all the girls in the room piped down in the room was Torrie, Lisa, Ashley, Christy, Maria, Lillian, Stephanie and Stacy and Trish they all were close friends and were they're for each other through the good and hard times

"Yeah tell us I am dying over here!" said Christy

"Yea don't keep us hanging" said Maria

"Ok Okay" said Trish

"Well you guys remember when I told you my encounter with John" said Trish as all the girls nodded "well what I didn't tell you is that after I told him I had to go take a shower and just as I was heading in he slapped my ass" said Trish as all the girls squealed with delight

"Oh my god! He so likes you!" said Torrie

"Oooooh there's love in the air for are girl Trish!" sang Christy

"So tell us Mrs. Stratus how does it feel to get slapped on the ass by your cute crush!" asked Stephanie jokingly as all the divas laughed

"Well Steph I gotta say it was how should I put it fabulous!" said Trish laughing as they all laughed again

"He's going to be all your soon!" said Lillian

"I hope so before that slut Candice gets him" said Trish biting her lip

"Don't worry Candice has nothing on you!" said Stacy

"Yeah for get about that hobo!" said Lisa as Trish smiled

"Thanks guys you can always make me feel better" said Trish

"That's what girl friends are for!" they all chorused at Trish laughed

"Well also what movie to you girls want to watch?" asked Torrie "The pizza is on the way" she added

"How about we let Trish pick since she's on cloud 9" said Stacy laughing

"Yeah go for it future Mrs. Cena" added Lisa

"Lisa! Stace!" said Trish

"You know you so loved those comments T!" said Maria and Christy and Ashley

"No comment!" said Trish as the divas laughed again

"Just pick a movie than" said Lillian

"Ok…hmmm… how about memoirs of geisha I love that movie?" asked Trish

"Sounds good to me" said Stacy and Torrie

"Same here!" said Ashley and Lillian and Lisa

"No problem with us" added Christy Maria and Stephanie

"So than its settled memoirs of geisha it is!" said Torrie

LATER THAT NIGHT  
"Hmm…that was fun but it wore me out" said Stacy as she collapsed on her bed

"I hear you there" said Trish as she got into bed and laid her head on the pillow

"So you going to dream of a certain WWE Champ!" asked Stacy resting her head on her hand

"Of course but you'll be thinking on a certain legend killer huh!" shot back Trish laughing as Stacy threw a pillow at her

"Oh hush up!" she laughed

"Oh come we all know your head over heel for Orton!" said Trish

"Yeah Yeah!" answered Stacy as both yawned

"Good night T" said Stacy

"Good night Legs" said Trish as both fell asleep soon as they're heads hit the pillow

"_Hmmm…John…"_ thought Trish as she smiled and drifted off to her dreamland

End of Chapter one hope you like it!


	2. Day At The Pool

Chapter 2: Day At The Pool

Both Trish and Stacy had been asleep since they had gotten back from the divas get together that's when Trish's cell phone started buzzing both divas groaned as they tossed and turned in there beds Stacy grabbed her other pillow and put it over her head while Trish grabbed her sheets and pulled them over her head but it was no good the phone kept buzzing

"T…" started Stacy putting the pillow aside

"I know…I know I got it" mumbled Trish as she lazily searched for the phone when she found it she didn't bother check to see who was calling she flipped it open and put it to her ear

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey T its Lisa" said Lisa on the other side "Sorry to wake you up" she said again

"Oh hey Lisa nah its okay I need to get up anyways so what's up?' asked Trish turning on her back as she looked at the clock which read 6:30 am

"Torrie wanted to know if you and Stacy wanted to meet us down stairs for breakfast and than head down to the pool?" asked Lisa-Marie

"Yeah that would be good what time?" asked Trish

"Um…about 8ish" said Lisa

"Ok see you than" said Trish

"Ok bye" said Lisa

"Bye" said Trish as she hung up and sighed and turned on her side to face Stacy

"Who was it?" asked Stacy turning on her side to face Trish

"It was Lisa she wanted to know if we wanted to meet her and Torrie for breakfast than head down to the pool" answered Trish

"Oh I see" said Stacy "What time?" she asked

"8ish" said Trish as she yawned

"So sleep well?" asked Stacy slyly

"Yes why?" asked Trish defensively

"Thought you might have dreamt of a certain champ" said Stacy winking that's when she felt a soft cushion hit her as she looked to see Trish laughing at her expression

"T!" shouted Stacy

"You started it and you probably dreamt of a certain legendkiller" said Trish smirking but ducked before Stacy could hit her with a pillow

LATER

"Hey girls" said Trish and Stacy as they took their seats next to Torrie and Lisa (Ashley is going to be on Smackdown with Christy)

"It sucks SmackDown had to leave" said Torrie "I miss Ashley and Christy" she added

"Me too" said Stacy

"Let's not let it gets us down where in Florida so we might as well enjoy it right?" said Lisa

"Too true" said Torrie as the girls laughed

"Hey ladies" said John as he walked over to their table with Randy and Peter

"Hey girls" said Randy and Peter

"Hey guys" said the four divas

"So John" started Torrie getting his attention has he and the guys sat down "Trish was telling us your guys encounter last night" said Torrie smiling Trish nearly chocked on her drink

"Torrie!" whispered Trish harshly elbowing her in the side

"Ow Trish!" said Torrie looking at her

"She did…did she" asked John smirking as he saw Trish go red as both girls looked at him and Torrie nodded

"Oh really what encounter was that" asked Randy stirring things up even though he already knew

"Well the night before…" started John but was cut off my Trish

"Why don't we change the subject!" she said as everyone looked at her

"Awe T!" started Torrie

"Zip it or I'll do it for you!" said Trish glaring at Torrie

"Fine…whatever" said Torrie crossing her arms as Stacy and Lisa laughed

"So what are you divas doing later?" asked Peter

"We were thinking on heading down to the pool why? You guys want to join us?" asked Stacy smiling at Randy who smirked back who looked at John who nodded

"Sounds good to us" said Randy

"Than it's settled" said Stacy smiling as Torrie and Trish laughed

IN THE ROOM

"Hey T why did you want to change the subject so fast?" asked Stacy putting on her pink bikini that tied around the neck and back and checking herself in the mirror

"Because I didn't want Torrie blabbing off to everyone because no matter who she tells it some how ends up getting to Candice or that bitch Mickie speaking on which I want to kill she is so fucking annoying!" said Trish as she checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror she had been wearing a black bikini that tied around the neck and back and her hair was straight

"Ohh I see" said Stacy understandingly

"At least someone does" said Trish coming out

"Torrie means well she just gets carried away" said Stacy

"Yea 24/7" said Trish as she and Stacy laughed

"Come on" said Trish as she and Stacy headed down to the pool

AT THE POOL

As Trish and Stacy turned the comer they saw the slut Candice and the bitch Mickie James Trish and Stacy kept walking when

"Hey Trish hey Stacy" said Candice walking over as Trish sighed and Stacy rolled her eyes

"What do you want Candice" asked Stacy

"What cant a girl talk to her friends?" asked Candice

"Well she could if she had some" said Trish as she looked at Candice who looked shocked

"What are you saying?" asked Candice

"Let me make this simple for you we don't hangout with sluts like you!" said Trish that's when

"Hey TRISH!" yelled Mickie as she ran over to her and was about to hug her when Trish moved to the side and she fell into the pool

"You might want to help your friend" said Stacy as she and Trish laughed

"But Trish!" asked Mickie when she finally surfaced

"Mickie get it through your obsessed head were not friends! We don't even come close to friends!" said Trish as she and Stacy walked away after a few minutes they meet up with the guys

"What took so long?" asked Lisa

"Just had a run in with Candice and Mickie" said Trish

"Well more like Mickie didn't stay to long since she fell into the pool" said Stacy laughing as Torrie and Lisa laughed and they headed to meet the guys

"Hey about time you divas got here" said Peter

"Oh hush up" said Torrie as she got into the hot tub beside him with Lisa beside her. Stacy and Trish sat between Randy and John

"So Stacy you want go out sometime?" asked Randy

"I'd like that" said Stacy smiling

"Me too" said Randy smiling at her

"So T you ready for you match against Lita on the pay-per-view event" asked John

"You know I always am" she said smiling

"Yeah you are" John said laughing as Trish smiled

"What about you Mr. WWE champ? You've go a match with Kurt Angle" said Trish

"You don't have to worry about me I'll kick his butt no problem" said john smoothly

"Sounds good to me" said Trish as everyone laughed

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Hey T guess what" said Stacy happily

"What know you found out you actually have a brain" said Trish laughing as she turned to face

"Ha Ha very funny" said Stacy glaring at her

"You know I didn't mean it" said Trish

"Yeah I now but anyways Randy asked me out!" said Stacy

"What really? When?" asked Trish

"Today at the pool for tomorrow" said Stacy

"Don't worry I'll help you get ready" said Trish winking at her

"Thanks T I can always count on you" said Stacy

"What are best friends for" said Trish smiling as Stacy laughed as they both hugged

END OF CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	3. The Date!

Chapter 3: The Date

THE NEXT NIGHT

Torrie and Lisa had come over to help Stacy get ready for her big date with Randy, Lisa was straighting her hair while Torrie did her nails while Trish did her make up she had put on eye liner with mascara and some eye shadow with a hint of blush and pink lip gloss with a clear coat Trish had help pick out an outfit for her as well

"Thanks again for helping me out" said Stacy

"Hey that's what girls are for" said Trish "Know stop moving around" said Trish

"Sorry" said Stacy after they were done Stacy looked herself in the mirror she was wearing a black mini skirt with a pink halter top and black heels with a black purse that's when there was a knock at the door

"Stacy you and Trish go and do your finishing touches me and Lisa will handle Randy" said Torrie smiling as Stacy and Trish headed into the bathroom Torrie answered the door

"Hey Randy" she and Lisa said

"Hey ladies" said Randy

"Stacy will be out soon" said Lisa as Randy nodded

"So what've you got planned for tonight?" asked Torrie

"Sorry cant tell you it's a surprise" said Randy winking as Torrie and Lisa laughed and nodded understandingly after 5 more minutes Stacy came out as Randy gave a low whistle as she walked over to the door

"Hey" she greeted

"Hey your looking hot and sexy has ever" said Randy smirking as he saw her blush and Trish and Torrie giggled as Lisa laughed

"Here these are for you" said Randy handing her a dozen white roses her favorite

"Awe how did you know white roses are my favorite?" asked Stacy

"Just a wild guess" said randy smiling

"Put these in water for me T" said Stacy handing them to Trish as she nodded

"Have fun you two" called Torrie

"Don't stay out to late" added Lisa as Trish laughed

"Sorry about that they really like to get into the "moment" said Stacy smiling as Randy laughed

BACK WITH TRISH

"So what should we do while we wait for to get back?" asked Lisa

"How about a movie and pizza?" asked Trish

"Sounds good!" said Torrie

TO STACY

They drove in Randy's rental car Randy kept glancing at Stacy who was looking out the window

"So I got a question for you Miss Legs" said Randy as Stacy laughed

"And what would that be Mr. RKO?" asked Stacy smiling

"What made you say yes to going out with me tonight?" asked Randy curiously

"Well I what if I said I've had a little…crush on you for a little…while" said Stacy she knew she was extending the truth

"I see" said Randy

"Well I got a question for you Mr. RKO" said Stacy

"Ask away" said Randy still looking ahead

"What made you wanna ask me out anyways?" asked Stacy

"Well what if I said I've had an eye on you since you came to raw" said Randy

"That was almost three years ago and it took you this long to ask me out" she asked shocked

"Well you got know I was in a relationship from the first year with Joy and we broke up a year after and you were in a relationship with Chris Jerky and you guys broke up mid last year and I guess I was a little nervous to ask you out but than I thought hey the worse she could say is no but than I went out from my shoulder injury for a few months so yea" finished Randy

"Oh I see" said Stacy she had never really liked Chris much anyways the only guy on her mind was Randy

"So where are we going?" asked Stacy

"You'll see it's a surprise" said randy

"I like surprises" said Stacy smiling as randy laughed

"Well than your going to like this one" he said as they pulled up into the parking and Stacy got a good look at the restaurant it was one of them most expensive in Florida

"Aw Randy you didn't have too" said Stacy looking at him

"Hey nothings to good for my date" said Randy as he got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her

"What a gentleman" said Stacy

"I try" said Randy "But having a beautiful hot and sexy date helps" said Randy as Stacy smiled

"You get points for being a gentleman and extra points for the comment" said Stacy smiling as Randy laughed

"Come on" he said as he grabbed her hand and they walked into the restaurant when they walked near the entrance they saw a man

"Orton" Randy said as the man nodded and checked the list and smiled

:"A candle light dinner for two beach view?" he asked as Randy nodded

"Please follow me" said the man smiling after a few minutes they made it to the table them an pulled the seat out for Stacy and she thanked him

"A butler will be with you shortly" said them an as he left

"Oh Randy it's beautiful and it's a great view" said Stacy looking at the ocean as it shimmered in the moonlight

"Well nothing in more beautiful than you right know" said Randy as Stacy turned to look at him and blushed

"You're just full of comments huh" she said as Randy laughed

"What can I say" he answered as Stacy laughed that's when another man came over holding a bottle on sham pain and two menus

"I will be your waiter for this evening" said the man as Randy nodded

"I will be back soon to take your orders" said the man as he placed the sham pain down and handed randy and Stacy each a menu

"Oh crystal sham pain I am impressed" said Stacy smiling

"Well when you're with me nothings to good" said Randy as Stacy laughed

"Getting a bit cocky aren't we" said Stacy as Randy laughed

"Hey I am the legend killer what do you expect" said Randy as Stacy shook her head

After the waiter came back and took their orders they both decided to order the lobster after they were done their dinner they had headed to a dancing club since Randy knew Stacy loved to dance and they learned the rumba the dance of love and they had a lot of fun soon they headed down to the beach

"Today has been the best date ever thanks Randy" said Stacy

"Like I said before nothings to good for my dates" said Randy holding Stacy's hand as she smiled they both stopped and decided to take a break from walking as Stacy went over and down in the cool sand and Randy sat down beside her

"You know" started Stacy as Randy looked at her "When I was dating Chris he never treated me right he always treated me like a piece of property and after that I had given up on looking for a guy since things had gone so wrong with me and test than Chris but when I meet you… you were different I just felt different around you made me feel like I was on cloud nine and to believe in myself and from than on I knew I wanted to be with you" finished Stacy as she looked at him and he smiled

"Stacy I promise I'd never do anything to hurt you I love you to much too" said Randy right when he said those three words she looked at him

"That's the nicest thing any guy as said to me" she said almost crying as Randy wiped away her tears with his thumb

"I mean it now and forever I'll never let anyone hurt you!" said Randy Stacy smiled and before she knew it they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss after a few minutes of making out the headed back to Randy's room and made love

END OF CHAPTER 3 HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	4. Getting Some

_C_hapter 4: Getting Some!

It had gotten every late since Stacy had left with Randy for their date and Torrie and Lisa had already headed back to their rooms three hours ago Trish was starting to worry she had already sent Stacy three voice mails and five text messages and still no reply

"Oh god Stacy where are you?" said Trish out loud as she got up from sitting her bed she had been wearing a cotton pink night gown with was a little see through and showed her cleavage and was pretty short and had lace on the top and bottom. That's when Trish's phone began to buzz as she picked up it was Torrie

"Hey Tor" said Trish as she answered it

"Hey T still not back yet?" she asked

"Nope not yet" said Trish

"Don't worry she'll be back soon" said Torrie

"Yeah your right" said Trish

"Try and get some sleep" said Torrie

"Ok bye" said Trish

"Bye T" said Torrie as she hung up and Trish hung up her phone turning it off for calls

She looked over at the clock it read 1:30 am

"She should have been back hours ago!" said Trish "_maybe john knows?" _thought Trish as she slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her purse and put on her silky white robe that only went down to just a few inches above her knees she didn't bother to tie at as she left her room. She walked for a few minutes until she stopped outside his door she bit her lip as she knocked softly against his door but loud enough for him to hear

IN JOHN'S ROOM

John groaned when he heard the knock and turned over on to his side than there was another knock and John through the sheets off irritated

"Who would it be at this hour?" said John grumpily as he went to answer the door when he opened he saw Trish he looked shocked and surprised to see her all his anger disappearing

"Sorry to wake you up John" said Trish looking at him

"Nah its okay come on in" said John as he led her in

"So what's up?' asked John as he sat down on the bed Trish had just noticed he was in his boxers and turned looking to the side blushing a little at the sight

"Uh…its just Stacy didn't come back after her date with Randy and that was hours ago and since you and Randy a best friends I thought I'd check with you" stated Trish looking at John

"I haven't heard from him since he left either" said John as Trish nodded and sighed

"Do you think they…" started Trish

"They probably did" said John smirking as he looked at Trish who nodded than she caught on to what he was getting at

"Get your mind out of the gutter Cena!" said Trish as John laughed

"Sorry couldn't help it" said John as Trish rolled her eyes

"So they both got laid" said Trish "and know what am I going to do I can't sleep" said Trish

"Why don't you stay here" said John as she looked at him

"We could watch a movie if you want" said John as Trish smiled

"I'd like that" said Trish as John went over and pulled out a few movies

"Which one do you want to watch? Wolf creek or Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" asked John

"Umm… how about wolf creek" said Trish

"Nice choice" said John as he popped it in and both sat down on his bed Trish had taken her robe off since it was warm in the room as John tried to swallow a lump in his throat

"_Oh god she doesn't know what she's doing to me! How is a guy suppose to deal with that?" _thought John as he saw Trish's every curve on her body

"John you okay?" asked Trish

"Huh…uh…yeah I am good" said John as he sat down beside her half way through the move a big question had been bugging Trish and John seemed to sense she wanted to ask him something

"Something on your mind?" asked John

"Actually there is" said Trish looking at him John already had a good idea on what the question was

"That night why did you slap my ass?" asked Trish looking at him

"Well what if I said that a certain WWE champ and some "feelings" for a certain Women's champion but was too nervous to ask her out thinking she say no" said John smirking at her as she smiled back

"Well what if I said that the certain Women's champion had "feelings" for the WWE champ to and would have said yes if he asked her out" said Trish giving her seductive smile as she got caught in John's blue eyes as he leaned closer before any of them knew it they both leaned in and kissed John shot his tongue into Trish's mouth as they both fought for dominance with their mouths and tongues Trish ended up falling on her back with John on top of her both still kissing she wrapped her arms around his neck and he had his arms around her waist after five minutes of making out they both pulled apart for air as she took a deep breathe

"Take a deep breathe your going to be busy for a while" said John smirking

"I could say the same for you Mr. WWE champ" said Trish smiling as they both kissed again but longer which soon lead to love making…

LATER THAT MORNING

John groaned as his cell's alarm went off he clumsily gabbed his cell and turned it off as he turned on his side when he looked over he saw Trish asleep on her side facing him even when she was sleeping she was still beautiful as John smirked John than moved a little so he was on his side that woke up Trish as she stirred to opened her eyes to meet the ocean blue eyes of John Cena and she smiled

"Morning" John said as he kissed her

"Morning" said Trish after they broke apart

"I gotta say that was the best sex I've had in a long time" said John

"Is that so" said Trish smiling at him as he nodded

"I could say the same to you" said Trish John smirked as he leaned over and started kissing and sucking and biting at her neck as Trish moaned

"I guess I found one of your weaknesses huh" said John

"Hmm…yes…" said Trish in between moans as John smirked

"We can't do this" said Trish as John pulled away giving her a weird look

"It's almost eight we've got to meet the guys down in the lobby at 8:30 or they'll get worried" said Trish "no matter how much I rather stay with you" she said and John nodded

As both got up and Trish headed to take a shower

"You know it would save more time if we took a shower together" said john slyly knowing Trish would cave in

"Is that so Cena well I'll leave the door open for you than" said Trish smiling as she walked in to the bathroom and John smiled "_thank you god!" _thought John

RANDY'S ROOM

Randy groaned as he turned over in his bed and smelled something sweet like roses as he woke up he looked around the room to see he was alone he wondered where Stacy was and headed out of the room but put some boxers on first when he got out he saw Stacy sitting on the couch brushing her hair Randy sneaked over and wrapped his arms around making her jump a little as she turned and looked at him and smiled

"Hey about time you got up" said Stacy

"I would have slept longer if wasn't for your shampoo" said Randy

"I am sorry I just really needed a shower" said Stacy

"Its okay I rather be up with you than sleep any day" said Randy

"Awe your to sweet" said Stacy as they leaned in and kissed

They both went over and checked their cell phones

"Oh No!" said Stacy

"What's wrong?" asked Randy

"I forgot to call Trish she left me 3 voicemails and 5 text messages" said Stacy checking them

"Don't worry you'll see her down stairs" said Randy as Stacy nodded

LATER

"Hey Trish" called Stacy as she ran up to her and hugged her

"Hey Stacy where were you last night?' asked Trish hugging her back

"I am sorry I went back with Randy and you can probably guess the rest" said Stacy as Trish laughed

"I got some news of my own" said Trish looking at John who was talking with Randy

"You don't mean" started Stacy as Trish smiled

"Maybe…" said Trish as Stacy laughed

"You evil little thing you got laid" said Stacy

"I could say the same to you legs" said Trish as both laughed

"So T (Trish and Stacy turn to look at Randy) you and John hit it off last night huh" said Randy

"Depends on what you mean hutting it off Orton" said Trish winking as Stacy and them laughed John wrapped an arm around Trish

"I could say the same for you and Stacy" said John looking as Randy who had an arm around Stacy

"You know what they say what comes around goes around" said John as Randy laughed

AT THE LOBBY

"There you guys are!" said Torrie

"What took you guys so long we were going to leave with out you soon" said Peter

"Sorry lost track of time" Said Trish

"Well were here know" said Stacy

"Better late than never right?" she added

"True true" said Torrie

"But lets go I am starving and I need a little chat with you too" said Torrie winking as the girls laughed and walked up ahead so Trish and Stacy could tell her what happened

Oh my gosh!" said Torrie "Talk about double laid!" said Torrie as she girls laughed

"So what do you guys want to do today?" asked Peter

"How about shopping?" said Stacy

"Sounds good to me" said Trish

"I am so in!" said Torrie

"Oh boy" said Peter as the girls looked at him

"What's wrong know" asked Torrie rolling her eyes

"When you divas go shopping you go crazy when you go shopping with you friends you go even more crazy and when you go with you boy friends you crazy than too" finished John as Trish and Stacy looked at him shocked and Torrie laughed

"He was mostly talking about you chatter box" said Trish as Stacy laughed and Torrie glared

:"I so resent that comment just because I am a blond!" said Torrie

"You know I was joking" said Trish

"Yea yeah" said Torrie

"But not all divas go crazy when shopping" defended Stacy

"You do too! And sometimes it's for the dumbest things! Mostly you three divas since you're together a lot" said Randy

"No divas just have more taste for things and we just do not go crazier than other divas we just do it more often than others" defended Trish

"Say what you want baby but we still think you divas go crazy" said John

"Well baby next time you want some fun done expect any" said Trish

"Oh man you just got burned" said Randy laughing

"Well glad you think it's so funny because you can join him!" said Stacy

"Come on Trish you know I didn't mean it" said John worriedly

"Same here Stacy we're only joking we'd love to go shopping with you girls" said Randy

Trish and Stacy looked at each other

"Thanks for volunteering even though we were only joking" said Trish as Stacy laughed both John and Randy rolled their eyes as Peter and Torrie laughed too


	5. Double Trouble!

Chapter 5: Double Trouble

Trish yawned as she woke up she looked over at the clock which read 2:24 am as she looked around the room she found she was alone… _"Where did John go?" _she thought worriedly she pushed the sheets off and headed for the into the other room she looked around and didn't find him she saw the sliding door to the deck was open as she walked out on the deck she was hit by a cold breeze she wrapped her arms around herself rubbing them to keep warm she walked a little further until she could finally make out a figure which was John…

"There you are I was worried sick" said Trish as John turned to see her wake but didn't say anything "you know its kind of scary to wake up and find your alone in bed at 2:45 in the morning" she added as she walked over so she was standing beside him John could see she was cold he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his warm body Trish nuzzled into his chest

"Something on your mind…usually you'd be sleeping in on a Saturday morning" she said looking up at him

"I am just worried about my match with angle on the pay-per-view event" stated John as he felt Trish nod against his chest

"Your worried you'll lose your title…huh" said Trish as John nodded

"There's nothing you can really do except prepare for the match right know" said Trish as John looked at her

"Yeah I know it's just what if I lose my title" said John

"Know if you keep talking like that you will lose your title" said Trish more sternly as she looked at John's blue eyes

"Don't worry so much just keep focused on the match instead of thinking whether or not you lose your title" said Trish as another cold breeze hit them

"Easy for you to say you…you could kick those divas butt easily" said John harshly

"John" said Trish in a warning voice as he looked at her

"If you're going to just stand here and keep moping around and taking your anger out on me I am going back to bed" said Trish as she pulled away from him and turned to head back in but felt something on her arm as she turned to look at John and raised a brow

"I am sorry Trish" said John letting go of her arm "I am just worried I'll lose my title" said John

"John you've beaten him many times and you can do it again" said Trish crossing her trying to keep warm John looked at her

"Let's head in before you catch a cold" said John as he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him

"John you'll beat him don't worry" said Trish as she leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips and John didn't complain as they both headed in and went back to bed

LATER THAT MORNING

"Man calm down everything is going to be okay" said Randy

"I know but I still can't help but worry" said John as he and Randy talked

"You and I both know you'll kick his ass" said Randy to his best friend as John nodded

"Anyways you're not the only one who has his title on the line" added Randy as John smirked

"Yea you got a match against JBL for your world Heavy Weight Title" said John

"Yeah and like always he's going to get his "wrestling god" ass kicked" said Randy as both of them laughed

"So don't worry about it your getting to up tight for your own good at this rate you wont be able to fight" said Randy

"Yeah your right" said John

"We'll both have victories to talk about" said Randy

"You mean I'll talk you brag" corrected John as Randy laughed

"Yeah I guess" he answered as both laughed

WITH GIRLS

"Did you see Lita today?" asked Stacy

"No what happened?" asked Trish

"Her and Adam were all over each other on the beach and went a bit too far" said Stacy

"Oh god you've got to be kidding me" said Trish as Stacy shook her head

"But than again what can you expect from the slut right" said Trish as Stacy laughed as both made there way over to the table to John and Randy

"Here you go" said Trish handing John is coffee

"Thanks baby" said John as he took a sip "Just the way I like it" said John

"Your welcome" said Trish

LATER

Trish and Stacy had decided to go shopping and John and Randy were hanging out at John's hotel room Trish and Stacy had at least 3 bags each from the shopping they had done so far and had stopped at the food court and got some drinks from the vending machine that's when

"Well well if it isn't Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler" said a figure as Trish and Stacy turned to see who it was and it was none other than Christian cage and Chris Jericho Trish and Stacy looked shocked to see them in Florida since TNA was in Victoria

"What are you two doing here" asked Trish harshly

"Wow calm down Trish no need to get worked up" said Christian walking a few steps near her "you know you haven't changed since the last time I saw you still as sexy as ever" said Christian

"I see you haven't changed either still a little bastard as ever" said Trish smiling as Christian glared at her evilly "Oh did I hit a nerve" asked Trish putting a hand to her chest and acting surprised Christian glared more at her

"So Stacy I see you still have long hot legs maybe you can use them on me sometime" said Chris

"Oh I'd love to use them to kick your ass" said Stacy sweetly "But I think I'll let Randy do it for me" she added smiling as Chris looked shocked than angry

"Oh speaking oh which Stacy we better go you know how _John _and Randy get" said Trish smiling as Christian glared at her

"Don't tell me your seeing Cena" said Christian angrily

"Oh you catch on quick for a loser" said Trish sweetly as Christian glared at her

"Oh you know Trish we haven't given the guys any _lovin _in a while" said Stacy looking at the shocked looks on Chris and Christians faces

"Too true we better go you never know how much time we'll have to sleep tomorrow after a _rough _night" said Trish as Chris and Christian glared

"Yeah but hey it's worth the _pleasure _right" said Stacy

"It sure is so if you'll two will excuse us we better be on our way" said Stacy as she and Trish turned to leave

"Oh don't think you two are off that easily you'll see us sooner than you think" shouted Chris

"We might be to _busy_ to notice" said Trish looking at Stacy you smiled

LATER

"What do you think he meant sooner than you think?" asked Stacy when they reached the hotel

"I don't know but we should tell John and Randy" said Trish as Stacy nodded when they reached Trish and John's room they heard laughing

"Well its good to hear you laughing again instead of moping" said Trish as she and Stacy put there bags down and went to their boy friends

"Hey baby" said John as Trish sat on his lap

"Hey babe" said Randy as Stacy sat on his

"You girls have a good time?" asked Randy

"We did but we missed you guys" said Stacy as she kissed Randy

"So anything good happen?" asked John

"Only if you mean seeing Christian and Chris" said Trish venomously

"What?" shouted both John and Randy

"We ended up running into them at the food court" said Stacy

"I thought they were in Victoria?" said Randy

"That's what we thought but all they said is that we'll see them sooner than we think" said Stacy as John and Randy looked at each other


	6. Raw Night!

Chapter 6: Raw Night!

"Stacy!" called Torrie as she ran after the blond and Stacy screamed

"I am sorry I didn't know honest! Don't hurt me!' she cried as she ran into the locker room and into Trish as they both fell

"Stacy! Oh Trish" said Torrie as she helped her up

"Are you okay?" asked Torrie

"Yeah nothing like running into a brick wall to knock the life out of you" said Trish sarcastically "Why were you chasing her anyways?" asked Trish as she helped Stacy up who hid behind her

"Mrs. Legs over here cam barging into my and Peter's locker room right when were in the middle of stuff…" explained Torrie glaring at Stacy

"I said I was sorry how was I suppose to know?" asked Stacy

"Maybe if you read the sign "do not disturb" than you would have" said Torrie

:"Well maybe you should lock the door next time!" shot back Stacy

"Why don't you just knock like a sensible person!" said Torrie

"STOP ENOUGH!" shouted Trish getting the attention of both divas

"Stacy said she was sorry she didn't mean too and you and Peter are together like 24/7 and I am sure Stacy didn't know you'd be doing _stuff _here at the arena which you should probably be doing at the hotel room!" said Trish as both divas nodded

"I am sorry Stacy" said Torrie

"Me too" said Stacy as they hugged

"I'll remember to knock next time" said Stacy

"I'll remember to lock the door or go to the hotel room" said Torrie as Trish and Stacy laughed

"Okay know that's settled lets go fin the guys" said Trish as Stacy and Torrie nodded

CATERING ROOM

"There you guys are" said Trish as the three divas walked in and John and Randy smiled

"Hey baby" said john as he and Trish shared a quick kiss same with Randy and Stacy

"So what's going on ladies?" asked Randy

"Nothing just looking for you guys and talking the usual" said Stacy

That's when Stephanie McMahon came over

"Hey guys" she said

"Steph!" coursed the divas as they hugged her

"Hey steph what up?' asked John

"Just got some good news for you and Randy" said Stephanie as John and Randy looked at each other

"And what would that be?" asked Randy

"Gald you asked you and John are going to be the main event your going up against Rosy and Hurricane for the tag team titles" said Stephanie as both John and Randy smiled at each other

"One title is good but tow titles are even better" said John

"I am with you on that one" said Randy

"Boys and their titles" said Stacy shaking her head as Trish laughed

"Don't worry Stacy I'll let you have a shot at the Women's title one day" said Trish laughing as she patted her title

"Ha ha every funny" said Stacy laughing

"You know we should have another title for the women's division" said Stacy

'Yeah the women's division is going down less ever year" said Trish

"Yeah I think I'll talk to my dad about this" said Stephanie

"Maybe even make a new title" she added as the divas looked at each other

"Sounds like a plan" said Trish

"Yup well I got to run I got something's to do and than I'll talk to my dad later to night" said Stephanie as the girls hugged her and she left

"Hmm I like the sound of a new title" said Torrie

"Well it's not like your going to get" said Trish as Torrie glared at her

"You so are evil Trish" said Torrie

"I was joking you could probably win it" said Trish

"But most likely I'll get it!" said Trish smiling

"You're to evil for your own good T" said Stacy laughing

"I know" said Trish laughing "But the person I am going to be most evil today is Candice" said Trish giving her famous smirk

"Know that good" said Torrie

"Yup me and Trish are so going to kick Candice and Lita's butt" said Stacy

"Hell yea" said Trish as the girls hit high five

"While me and Victoria take care of Mickie James" said Torrie as she girls laughed

"But you know" said Trish looking at John and Randy "Me and Stacy might need two escorts to the ring" she said smiling  
"She's right what if Edge tries to hurt us or something" said Stacy John and Randy looked at each other

"You ladies don't have to worry about that me and Randy will be there" said John

"Yup and nothing is going to hurt you girls" said Randy as Trish and Stacy smiled

THAT NIGHT

"Making there way to the ring a combined weight of 250 pounds being a companied to the ring by the WWE champion John Cena and the World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton from Toronto Ontario the Women's champion Trish Stratus and from Baltimore, Maryland Stacy Keibler" announced Lillian as a remix of Trish and Stacy's song hit and they came out with John and Randy behind them and the fans went wild as they stood up and cheered

After a few minutes Candice and Lita made they're way out with edge near by soon the match began with Trish leading off against Candice

Trish was able to flip Candice on her back and went for the pin but Candice kicked out before two Trish began beating on her she than picked her up and slammed her down and delivered a spinning heel kick to her head and than tagged Stacy in she did choke with boot in corner after the ref called three Stacy stopped and pulled her by the hair out of the corner and did low-blow to the stomach that's when Candice was able to push Stacy into the corner and quickly tag Lita while edge distracted the ref Randy went over with a chair and hit him in the head causing him to fall unconscious when the ref wasn't looking

Stacy had tagged Trish in who hit Lita with springboard elbow and she fell Trish pulled her up by the hair and did a chick kick to her Candice than ran in and was stopped by Stacy who did round house kick to her both Trish and Stacy laid a chick kick on Lita and Candice and pinned them

"1…2…3!" called the ref from the double pin

"Here are your winners Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler!" called Lillian over the microphone

John and Randy got into the ring and kissed their girls as the fans went even wilder and stood up clapping and cheering

LATER

"Making there way to the ring a combined weight of 485 pounds being a companied to the ring by the Women's champion Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler from West Newbury Massachusetts and Knoxville the WWE champion and World Heavyweight champion John Cena and Randy Orton" announced Lillian as a remix of John and Randy's song hit they came out with Trish and Stacy Randy got into the ring and did his pose John held up his title and the fans went wilder after a little while Rosy and Hurricane came out Trish and Stacy gave John and Randy a kiss for luck as they got out of the ring and the bell hit Randy was starting things off he did a Full Nelson slam

On Rosy as he hit the ground he than hit his head on the turn buckle and tagged John in who did elbow smash to Rosy who hit the ground but quickly pulled John down by leg and was able to crawl over and tag in Hurricane John was able to get up and missile drop kick and than threw Hurricane into the corner and did running corner attack as Hurricane hit the ground John did you cant see me and did the five knuckle shuffle that's when Rosy came in at John and John ducked and did rapper punch Randy got in and clothes lined him both John and Randy than did their finishing moves on Rosy and Hurricane the RKO and F-U and went for a double pin

"1…2…3!" called the ref as the bell hit

"Here are your winners and new Tag Team Champions John Cena and Randy Orton!" announced Lillian the fan all shouted and stood up clapping and cheering wildly Stacy and Trish got in they didn't care that John and Randy were both sweaty they both hugged them and gave them a kiss as the fans went wilder John and Randy both held up their two titles and that was the end of Raw

BACKSTAGE

"Great job guys were proud of you" said Trish

"Yup you both did awesome" said Stacy

"Thanks baby" said John

"Yeah thanks Stac" said Randy the girls smiled at they hugged the guys that's when Shawn Big show and Kane came over

"Hey great job guys" said Shawn

"Yeah you both looked great out there" said big show

"Thanks man" said John as he hit high five with Big Show

"Yeah we did look pretty good huh John" said Randy

"Hell yea did you hear the fans" said John

"I was to busy hearing girls yell our names" said Randy smirking as John laughed

"Yeah they girls were pretty loud but hey they were pretty hot" said John laughing

"Oh boy know it starts" said Stacy as Randy and the others looked at her

"What starts?" asked Kane

"The cockiness and bragging of your truly" said Trish looking at John and Randy

"Come on baby you know were just happy about being the new Tag Team champs and why be them if you can't brag about them once in awhile" said John

"Just don't let it go to your heads" said Stacy looking at Randy

"Don't worry baby but hey we did look good out there" said Randy

"It's already gone to their brains" said Trish rolling her eyes as Big Show, Shawn and Kane laughed

LATER THAT NIGHT

"You ready for bed?" asked John as Trish came out wearing a red cotton nightgown that showed cleavage

"You I am not speaking too you" said Trish as she sat down on the bed and pulled the covers over her body John raised a brow

"What's wrong baby?" asked John

"Oh let me think does the girl fans were pretty hot! Ring a bell?" asked Trish giving John a look

"Baby you know your hotter than any of them" said John

"Whatever" said Trish

"Trish…you know you're the only diva for me" said John

"Go on I am listening" said Trish as she smilied John laughed

"Your hotter and sexier and way better looking sweeter than all the female fans put together" said John as Trish smiled

"Well if you put that way" said Trish as she leaned in and kissed John after a few minutes of making out they both went to sleep

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Good & Bad News!

Chapter 7: Good & Bad News

"Here are your winners Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler" announced Lillian over the microphone the fans went crazy standing up and clapping for the two divas that had just beaten Candice Michelle and Mickie James who were lying in the ring injured

BACKSTAGE

"Oh my god Trish you and Stacy did a great job out there" said Torrie as she hugged her two friends

"Thanks Torrie but it'll be much better when you're "supposed" to come back" said Trish as Torrie laughed

"Yeah it's going to be good to have the three of us kicking butt again" said Stacy as Torrie and Trish laughed

"Well I really need a shower" mumbled Trish "I feel like a sweating pig" she added as the three divas laughed

LATER

"Well what do you girls want to do since to guys had to go to the gym" said Trish

"Why do guys have to go to the gym so much?" wondered out loud Stacy

"Because they want to have big buff muscles to show off" said Trish rolling her eyes as Torrie and Stacy laughed

"Come on T you know John needs some umm guy time" said Stacy as she founds the words she was looking for

"Oh yeah than as I remember it you were complaining yesterday that Randy went to the gym and was spending _too _much guy time with the guys" said Trish

"Oh she got you there" said Torrie laughing

"Ok okay so I didexaggerate a little" said Stacy

"A little more like ballistic" said Trish as Stacy glared at her

"Ok all divas exaggerate once in awhile" said Torrie

"Torrie you do it more than anyone" said Trish laughing

"I do not" said Torrie defending herself

"Oh really when Randy and Stacy were just a few minutes late coming to club you thought they could have gotten murdered than the person hid their bodies and a few weeks later police would find their bodies and we'd all be crying our heads off for the loss of our friends" said Trish as Stacy burst out laughing

"Ok so I did go over board with that one but I was just worried" said Torrie

"Yeah sure…" said Trish as Stacy laughed

"Whatever miss conduct" said Torrie

"Just shut up and drive" said Trish rolling her eyes

AT THE MALL

"What do you girls think?" asked Torrie trying on a white tank top with a jean skirt

"I like it looks cute" said Trish

"I like it looks good on you" said Stacy

"Why don't you do a little run way show?" asked Trish laughing as Torrie walked down the small hall where the dressing room where

"Woo!" said Trish and Stacy as they clapped

"Okay your turn T" said Torrie picking out an outfit for her and pushing her into the stall

After a little while Trish came out wearing a black mini skirt with a hot pink long sleeved shirt that hung off her shoulders and should some of her cleavage she walked down the hall and turned and did a pose as Torrie and Stacy laughed while clapping and Trish began laughing

"Know that was awesome and nice pose" said Stacy as Trish laughed

"Ok your turn legs" said Trish pushing her in the stall with an outfit when Stacy came out she was wearing a blue skirt that had two slits on the side and was wearing a white tank top with lace on the straps and the bottom and she walked down the hall turned and did a pose and turned again

"You looked hot" said Trish

"Nice way to show some legs" said Torrie as Stacy laughed

"Come on I want to check out some more stores before we have to leave" said Trish

A LITTLE LATER

Trish's phone began to buzz all of a sudden she looked and saw Stephanie was calling

"Hey Steph" said Trish

"Hey T are Stacy and Torrie with you?" asked Stephanie

"Yeah they are is something wrong?" asked Trish

"I haven't been feeling to well and Paul is gone to the gym with the guys and he's not picking up his cell so I thought if you girls could come with me to the doctors?" asked Stephanie

"Sure we'd love to we'll be there soon" said Trish

"Okay bye" said Stephanie

"Bye" said Trish as she hung up her phone

"Who was it?" asked Torrie

"It was Stephanie she wants us to go with her to the doctors she's not feeling so hot and Paul isn't picking up his cell" said Trish

"Figures so boys always turn off their cells at the gym" said Stacy rolling her eyes as Torrie and Trish laughed

AT THE DOCTORS

Stacy, Trish, Torrie and Stephanie were sitting in the doctor's room waiting for her family doctor after a few minutes she walked in

"Hello you must be Mrs. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque I am Doctor Lynn" said the doctor "but you can just call me Jean" said the doctor as Stephanie nodded Jean smiled at her friends

"I see your friends came too that's every nice of them" she said as Stephanie nodded

"There my best friends" she added looking at them as they smiled at her ad Jean nodded

"Well let's see what's not making you feel so good" said Jean as she sat down at her desk and opened a folder

"I see you've having some stomach problems?" asked Jean

"Yeah I've been getting sick every few morning" said Stephanie as Jean nodded

"Have you been feeling like you can't eat for a few hours after you wake up?" asked Jean

"Yes I have I usually feel like I am going to through up or something" said Stephanie

"I see" said Jean as she wrote it in the folder "Have you been feeling tired more recently for no apparent reason?" she asked as Stephanie nodded

"Has your stomach been swelling up?" she asked

"Yes it since a few days ago" said Stephanie

"Have you missed you cycle for this month?" asked Jean

"Actually I have" said Stephanie getting worried Stacy, Trish and Torrie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"Well these are the normal symptoms for pregnant women" said Jean smiling as the girls looked in shock and smiled at Stephanie who seemed shocked/happy

"But to be sure we'll have to do a test" said Jean as Stephanie nodded

AFTER A HOUR

"Well I have good news" said Jean coming in with the results

"Your test turned out positive and your two weeks pregnant!" said Jean as she looked at Stephanie smiling

"Oh my god!" she choked out as she began to cry

"Oh Stephanie I am so happy for you" said Stacy giving her a hug

"Your going to be an awesome mom" said Trish hugging her too

"Wait until Paul finds out he's going to flip" said Torrie hugging her

"Thanks girls" said Stephanie as they shared a group hug that's when Trish caught site of the clock  
"Oh god!" she said

"What's wrong?" asked Stacy

"It's almost four we were suppose to meet the guys two hours ago" said Trish

"Oops" said Torrie

"Well we have a good excuse" said Stacy

"True but lets get going" said Torrie

"Stephanie I'll need to come in again in a week for another test alright" said Jean

"Yeah I'll be there thanks again Doctor Lynn" said Stephanie as she left

A WHILE LATER

"Trish, Stacy and Torrie ran into the lobby trying to catch their breaths they caught site of the guys and went over to them

"We're so sorry we lost track of time" blurted out Stacy as the guys turned to see the three divas

"Don't worry about it you divas are only three hours late" said Randy sarcastically

"Hey don't blame us we needed to go to the doctors with Stephanie since you guys! Turned off your cells" said Trish taking a sit next to John

"What's wrong with Steph?" asked John as he kissed Trish on the head

"She wasn't feeling to good so we went with her to the doctors cause Paul wouldn't pick up his cell" said Torrie

"Oh okay but what did the doctor say?" asked Peter the girls smiled at each other

"Let's just say Paul is going to be a good dad" said Stacy the guys looked at her confused Trish rolled her eyes

"Men… she's pregnant…" explained Trish

"Ohhh" said the guys "Why didn't you say so in the first place" said Peter as the girls rolled their eyes

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Making there way to the ring a combined weight of 485 pounds being a companied to the ring by the Women's champion Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler from West Newbury Massachusetts and Knoxville the WWE champion and World Heavyweight champion and your new tag team champions John Cena and Randy Orton!" said Lillian over the microphone as a remix of John and Randy's songs hit and they walked out with Trish and Stacy behind them both John and Randy got into the ring John held up his belts while Randy did his pose after a few seconds John and Randy asked for a microphone

"Wow seems like the chain gang is ready for some fun" said John as the fans went wilder and started chanting "Cena"

"I hear ya there man these have got to be some of the loudest fans I've heard in a while and that's a good thing" said Randy

"But also I gotta say we look pretty good with two titles" said John as Randy laughed and both held up their two titles and the fans went wilder and crazier know chanting "Cena Orton"

"But hey we both know we couldn't do it with out our sexy and hot divas who've been there for us through the good and bad just like the Chain Gang" said John

"I agree on all of that" said Randy as the fans went wild again Trish and Stacy couldn't help but smile as they asked for microphones too

"You know there's nothing else we'd rather do than cheer on our men" said Trish as Stacy laughed John and Randy looked at each other and smiled as the fans cheered

"She's right I mean it's not like you have tow every hot and sexy champions around" said Stacy earning another loud cheer

"But I think many of the female fans are pretty jealous that they can't have this every night" said Trish as ran a finger down John's shirt

"But hey who can blame them right" said Stacy as she ran a hand down Randy's chest

"Oh Stacy I think we might have let it slip a little too much" said Trish laughing

"Well there are some down sides they both will probably let it go to their heads making them cockier!" said Stacy as the guys looked at each other than raised a brow

"Come on baby you now we don't get cocky" said Randy as Trish and Stacy looked at each other

"You sure about that Randy?" asked Trish

"Come on babe you know we don't we just like being in the spotlight that's not a crime know is it chain gang?" asked John as the fan cheered

"You know Trish they female fans might hate us for doing this" said Stacy looking at Trish

"I know but hey a girl has needs right?" asked Trish as the fans cheered John and Randy looked confused that's when Trish and Stacy dropped their mikes and kissed John and Randy full throttle with tongue action and everything the fans began to go even crazier John and Randy both wrapped their arms around the two divas and than dipped them making the kiss even more deep the fans cheered more after a few minutes they pulled apart

"Know Randy gotta say that's how you kiss a champ" said John as Randy laughed

"I am with you on that 110 man" said Randy as the girls laughed that's when…

The song of Jeff Hardy hit Trish looked shocked as Stacy put a hand on her shoulder she looked at Stacy and Stacy nodded and whispered to her reassuringly. Jeff Hardy came out and that's when someone Stacy thought she'd never have to deal with or see again making his way out behind Jeff was Test. both made there way to the ring Randy and John looked at each other and got ready just incase they had to fight when they both go into the ring Trish and Stacy glared at them

"Well look what we have hear Test" said Jeff looking at Trish who glared at him

"So Trish I see you still look sexy as ever why don't we had back to my room after" said Jeff winking at her

"Maybe if you're too dumb to remember I dumped you" said Trish smirking as Jeff glared and the fans cheered "and I also remember meeting a real man and a champ" said Trish looking at John

"What are you saying?" asked Jeff not too fondly

"Hmm how should I put it let me think how about this since actions speak louder than words…" said Trish as she kissed John and he kissed back shooting his tongue into her mouth after a few seconds they broke apart

"Trish your right actions do speak louder than words so we can continue this later in private" said John winking at Trish who smiled at him the fans cheered

"So you're with Cena huh" asked Jeff

"Oh you catch on quick" said Trish acting shocked

"Don't worry Jeff" said Test "But I see another familiar diva Stacy Keibler hmm let me remember you turned heel on me when I had that match with Orton over hear and I broke my neck from it!" said Test

"Oh you poor baby do you want me to go get mommy to kiss it better" asked Stacy in a baby voice as the fans laughed

"Whoa hold on Stac I don't think his mom would want to do that since well how should I say it hmm he's not really one of the pretty ones" said Randy as the fans cheered

"What brings you losers to Raw anyways" asked John

"Glad you asked Cena" said Jeff looking at Trish

"I'd be glad to tell you and your slut of a girl friend" said Jeff as the fans booed

"Hey why you calling my girl friend a slut for when you calls yours a…wait you don't have one man it must be tough getting girls huh Hardy" said John smirking Jeff didn't look to thrilled

"What with the looks Jeff your face stuck that way or you're just mad that you got burned" said Trish

"Shut up you bitch!" hissed Jeff

"Whoa no need to take your anger out me just because you so called life isn't doing to well" said Trish laughing

"Hold on I got a question why did you even turn heel that day Stacy" asked Test

"Hmm let me think maybe because I was tired of being seen with a loser and I had more feelings for Randy than you but I gotta tell you the truth the only reason I teamed up with you and Chris Jerky is because I was just trying to get Randy's attention and when I did I didn't really need you know did I?" asked Stacy as Test glared

"Oh she got you there" said Randy laughing

That's when Test and Jeff went after Trish and Stacy but John and Randy went after them John F-Ud Jeff and Randy RKOd Test and left them in the ring sprawled as Trish and Stacy smiled at each other they walked away with the guys when they reached the top of the ramp Test and Jeff were getting up by know

John and Randy kissed Trish and Stacy. Both Trish and Stacy wrapped their arms around their necks and shot their tongues into John and Randy's mouths they both dipped they girls and depend the kiss after they broke apart they left

END OF RAW

END OF CHATER!


	8. Apologies

Chapter 8: Apologies

"Baby? Wake up" whispered Randy trying to wake up a sleeping Stacy

"Hmm Randy not know" mumbled Stacy

"If you don't get up I'll dumb water on you!" warned Randy

"Okay okay I am up" grumbled Stacy glaring at Randy "Know what?" she asked

"This" said Randy as he slammed his lips on to hers she kissed back but after they broke the kiss she yawned

"Is that all?" she asked raising a brow

"Umm Yeah" said Randy smirking as Stacy through a pillow at him

"You are such a loser you woke me up 2 in the morning for a kiss goodness couldn't you wait for later" mumbled Stacy as she got under the covers

"If you're going to be that way" said Randy as he pulled the blankets off her she whinnied feeling the cold air blow past her body

"Randy!" she yelled as she tired to pull the blankets back she finally gave up and growled in frustration

"What's with you did you hit your head on a log or something!" she mumbled sitting up and wrapping her arms around herself

"No I just thought it would be fun to bug you" said Randy laughing

"Ha ha very funny but two can play that game" said Stacy smirking

"Oh yeah and what's that?" asked Randy

"You're cut off for a month" said Stacy as she smiled at the shocked face on Randy

"You don't seem to be laughing know" said Stacy acting surprised as Randy rolled his eyes

"Your not getting away with this I can promise you that" said Randy smirking

"Oh I am shaking" said Stacy grabbing the blankets and went back to bed

WITH JOHN AND TRISH

"Baby! Baby come on wake up!" said John he started to kiss her neck

"John…I am too tired" moaned Trish as she pushed him away and snuggled under the covers

"Sorry baby but its time to get up!" said John as he pulled the covers off of Trish

"John!" she yelled as she sat up glaring at him

"What are you on crack! Its 2:15 in the morning cant you wait for later like at 10 or something!" said Trish

"Nope" answered John smirking at Trish who seemed to be pretty pissed John knew Trish wasn't a morning person he and Randy had made up a plan to get back at the two divas after they tricked them to go to the mall Trish pit her lip in frustration

"Well if your going to stay up I am going back to bed" said Trish grabbing the covers

"Sorry babe no one is going to bed in this room" said John grabbing the covers back as Trish groaned in frustration

"Do you love torturing me or something?" asked Trish confused about the whole thing because John wasn't usually a morning person himself and here he was wide awake like he had slept for 5 months

"No I just like to bug you!" said John laughing Trish through a pillow at him

"Loser" she mumbled as she started to move to the side of the bed to get the sheets John threw on the ground but John grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his chest

"You're not going anywhere until you apologize for calling me a loser" whispered John into her ear

"In your dreams" said Trish

"I always know a way to get what I want even from you" he whispered again

"Yeah right you're not getting anything from me" said Trish

"Is that so" said John

"It is" said Trish that's when John started kissing her ear and down her neck biting and sucking on it also Trish gave a low moan

"John…that's…not…fair" Trish managed to say between moans

"Everything is fair in love and war" whispered John his hot breath sending chills down her spine Trish was able to pull herself together and pushed him off of her and she glared at him

"That was so not fair" mumbled Trish rubbing her neck to get rid of the tingling feeling as John smirked

"But that doesn't mean you didn't enjoy it" said John smirking

"You…oh…I am not talking to you!" said Trish getting off the bed and walking towards the balcony

"Works every time" laughed John as he lay down on the bed

"Oh yeah your also cut off for a month!" called Trish

"What!" yelled John as he sat up too look at Trish who was smirking and winked at him as she walked out the to balcony

"Women god" said John

"I heard that" said Trish

"Whatever" said John

Trish picked up her cell and dialed Stacy's cell

WITH STACY

Her cell began to buzz she picked it up and walked onto the balcony "_Trish?"_ she thought as she answered it

"Hey T" said Stacy

"Hey legs" said Trish

"What's up? You're not usually up this early?" asked Stacy

"Well if you mean other than being woken up at 2 in the morning than have you boyfriend play unfair for you to apologize to him and him not letting you go to bed I am pretty good" said Trish as Stacy laughed "What about you legs? You're not up this early either" added Trish

"Randy woke me up this morning and he wouldn't let me go to bed" said Stacy

"John did the same thing to me" groaned Trish

"You think the two planed it?" asked Stacy

"They probably did" mumbled Trish as she heard Stacy sigh on the other side

"That is so like them but why?" said Stacy

"Probably when we tricked them into going to the mall" said Trish laughing

"Yeah probably" said Stacy laughing

"Hey Trish give the champ some lovin" called John as Trish groaned

"Was that John?" asked Stacy

"Who else" said Trish as Stacy laughed

"Hey Stac give the Legend Killer some love" called Randy

"Randy?" asked Trish

"You guess so well" said Stacy sarcastically as Trish laughed

"Trish?" called John again

"Oh hush up give some lovin to yourself I told you your cut off remember" called Trish as she heard John cursing and she laughed

"You cut him off?" asked Stacy

"Yes that big jerk deserved it" said Trish

"Hey Stac?" called Randy

"I am not coming do something by yourself" called Stacy as she turned back to Trish

"Hey how about we and some of the girls get together and go to the gym?" asked Stacy

"Sounds like a plan and a good reason to get away from the two idiots we have for boy friends" said Trish as Stacy laughed

"I heard!" called John and Randy at the same time Stacy and Trish burst out laughing

LATER THAT DAY

"They did what?" asked Torrie shocked as she put Chloe down and she ran over to the other divas to greet them

"Yea they woke us up at 2 in the morning" said Trish as she leaned down and petted Chloe who wagged her tail "Yes your sweet puppy" said Trish as Chloe barked Torrie and Stacy laughed

"What nimrods why did they do it anyways?" asked Lisa (Victoria)

"I think it was pay back for when we tricked them into going shopping with us" said Stacy as she sat down and drank some of her water

"Hey ladies" said Peter as he walked over with Shawn

"Hey guys" said the four divas

"Where and John and Randy?" asked Shawn

"Who knows" said Stacy

"Who cares" said Trish

"Ohh isn't that a little brutal?" asked Peter

"NO!" yelled Trish and Stacy

"Okay calm down" said Shawn Trish sighed and Stacy groaned

"Man girls… and they say men are brutal in the ring these chicks are brutal inside and out of the ring" said Peter

"Oh hush up Peter! Its John and Randy's fault for waking them for no reason!" said Torrie

"Yeah guys are always the source of the problem" said Lisa laughing

"Whatever" said Peter rolling his eyes "If you see the guys tell them were looking for them" said Shawn

"You won't have too look who just showed up" said Lisa as John and Randy walked in

"Hey guys ladies" said John

"What up?" asked Randy

"Not much just having a hard time with your girl friends" said Shawn as Trish and Stacy glared at him

"See man what did you do to them" said Peter as John and Randy looked at each other

"Trish" said John

"Stac" said Randy

"What" said Trish and Stacy as Trish put her hands on her hips Stacy crossed her arms

"Well if you have nothing to say I am going to go take a shower" said Trish as she turned

"Hold on" said John as he pulled her back Trish rolled her eyes as the divas laughed

"I am sorry" said John as he kissed her forehead Trish smiled

"I am sorry too Stacy" said Randy wrapping this arms around her Stacy smiled he kissed her cheek

"We're sorry too for being um" said Stacy

"Bitches" said Randy

"Ok Mr. RKO your going down the wrong road" said Trish as everyone laughed

"She's right" said Stacy laughing

"Since he keeps messing up I'll say it your sorry for being grumpy" said John

"That'll work" said Trish and Stacy as they hugged the guys

"Ok since everyone's made up and everything how about we go get some coffee?" asked Torrie

"How about after a shower you reek" said Lisa as Torrie glared at her

"You do too maybe more" she shot back

"Whatever" said Lisa

As everyone laughed


	9. Bad Time For Stacy!

Chapter 9: Bad Time For Stacy!

Trish and Stacy had just gotten to the arena for Friday night SmackDown John and Randy were going to be starting a feud with MNM about the tag team titles Melina and Jillian would be starting a feud with Trish and Stacy

"Oh god why do I have to fight with Jillian that thing on her face creeps me out!" said Stacy upset

"Hey don't worry about it you two will barely fight its going to be mostly with the guys our feuds are with Candice and Mickie" said Trish

"True true" said Stacy cheering up

"But at least you get to get pay back on Melina for that stunt she pulled last Monday on Raw" said Stacy

"Yup revenge is sweet" said Trish as Stacy laughed

"Come on lets go find the guys" said Trish

"You go ahead I am going to quickly make a stop at the ladies room" said Stacy

"Okay hurry soon Ashley and Christy will be there and the guys" said Trish

"Okay!" said Stacy as she walked off

WITH STACY

Stacy had just gotten out of the bathroom and was making her way to the catering room when…

"Well look who it is" said a man from behind Stacy quickly turned to see none other than Test and Chris Jericho she bit her lip

"What do you two want" she asked glaring at them

"Now Stacy that's no way to talk to "old" friends is it?" asked Chris as Test smirked

"We stopped being friends long ago" said Stacy getting nervous inside "_Randy!" _she thought

"Hmmm where's your little Legend Killer Orton?" asked Test making Stacy more nervous and scared

"Oh I saw him in the catering room I think he's a bit busy at the moment isn't he Stacy" said Chris the tension in the hall began to rise

"Get to the catch what do you two want?" asked Stacy biting her lip

"Oh that's simple legs…" was Test could say before Stacy cut him off

"Don't you ever call me that again you son of a bitch!" shouted Stacy Test's temper began to rise

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me! You slut!" shouted Test

"Maybe you haven't noticed but were not together anymore so I can say what I want when I want" shouted Stacy back that's when aloud whack could be heard through out the halls Stacy looked at Test as she put a hand to her cheek he had just slapped her and hard she could taste something liquidly in her mouth and she knew it was blood she had bitten her tongue when he had slapped her she glared at him all Test could see was pure hatred in her eyes at that moment

"If that all you came too do I am going go" said Stacy as she turned to leave and find her friends but that's when she felt someone pull her she yelped as she hit a hard chest she quickly pulled out of his grasp

"Don't you ever touch me!' she yelled as she slapped Test across the face

"You Bitch!" shouted Chris as grabbed her by the arm and swung her into the wall she cried in pain as she did the two than began beating on her and decided to go get Christian and Jeff Stacy was covered in bruises and scratches and some blood tears began running down her eyes all she wanted right know was to be in Randy's arms with her friends near mostly Trish as if on cue she came down the hall

"Stac…" was all Trish could manage as she saw Stacy laying against the wall

"OH MY GOD! STACY!" yelled Trish as she ran over to her

"What happened? Are you okay? Who did this?" asked Trish more questions stirring but she decided against it

"Test and Chris came they started beating on me" said Stacy as her voice cracked and she began to cry she fell into Trish's arms crying in her shoulder Trish hugged and rubbed her back

"Its okay Stacy I am here everything is going to be okay I promise okay" said Trish as Stacy nodded

"You feel dizzy for anything?" asked Trish

"I feel sour and my body is aching like crazy and I feel tired" cried Stacy quietly

"Its okay sweets" whispered Trish as she held her

"Come on we better get you out of here before they decide to come back for round two" said Trish as Stacy nodded Trish helped Stacy to her feet slowly as they made their way to the catering room

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Test and Chris came back with Christian and Jeff and saw that Stacy was gone

"Where did that slut go!" yelled Test in rage

"Someone probably found her" said Chris

"What if she tells them?" asked Jeff

"Than we deal with the problem" said Christian

IN THE CATERING ROOM

"Randy!" called Trish as everyone turned and were shocked Randy couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Stacy he quickly jumped up and ran over to her she fell into his arms crying he wrapped his arms tight around but not enough to hurt her he let her body lean against his for support since her body was hurting bad John was Standing near Trish she looked at him sadness filling her eyes to see her best friend like this

"Baby? What happened?" asked Randy as he looked down at her

"Test…he and…Chris…started beating on me…" chocked out Stacy

"I am sorry I wasn't there to help you baby" whispered Randy guilt filling his soul and body

"Its okay you did know if it wasn't for Trish they would have probably came with more help" said Stacy Randy looked at Trish

"Thanks T" said Randy Trish smiled

"No problem she's my best friend" she said as Randy smiled

"Oh Stacy are you okay?" asked Torrie

"Yeah just sour and bruised up" she said quietly as she leaned against Randy he kissed her head

"Their asses are mine!" he said as anger filled his voice

"Don't worry dawg if you need back up I am here" said John winking as Randy smiled

"I can always count on you man" said Randy

"We'll be near too if you guys need us" said Peter and Shawn and their other friends

"Thanks guys" said Randy

"But I don't want to leave Stacy alone by herself for tonight" said Randy

"Don't worry me and the divas will look after her" said Trish as Randy smiled and nodded

"Are match is next" said John looking at Randy who nodded

"Come Stacy" said Trish helping her with her arm as Torrie took the other and Lisa, Christy, Ashley followed

"Let's go get you cleaned up" said Torrie

LATER THAT NIGHT

A remix of John and Randy's music hit as they two walked out the fans went crazy and cheered as the two go into the ring both held up their two titles

"You fans maybe wondering where Trish and Stacy are huh" said Randy as she fans went wild

"Well earlier this night Stacy got attacked by Test and Chris Jericho and was left hurt and bruised" said Randy as the fans booed at Test and Chris

"And Trish decided to Stay back and take care of her" said Randy as the fans cheered

"But also we also there's going to be a change of plans for tonight" said John

"Tonight right here in this ring it'll be a tag team match us two vs. Test and Chris and those tow will pay big time for messing with our friend Stacy" said John as the fans went wild and Randy smiled at him

"Their asses will be ours" said Randy

"And when were done with them they'll be a bloody mess" said John as the two left the ring the fans cheered

LATER THAT NIGHT

The match of John and Randy vs. Test and Chris had started Randy of course had started things off against Test showing him no mercy when the ref wasn't looking John had taken the turn buckle off the top pad (I don't what its called that black thing in the corner so sorry if I made it confusing) and Randy had slammed Test face first into and than whacked him across the chest and gave him a low blow than tagged John in he ran into his middle ramming him into the corner even harder that's when Chris got in but was stopped by Randy as he began to beat him Test had ended up hitting the ref knocking him down both Randy and John left Test and Chris lying in the ring and went to the bottom of the ring and two chairs and Randy added a slag hammer both got into the ring, while Chris and Test began to stand up John and Randy knocked them down with a chair to the head three times causing them to start bleeding but Randy wasn't threw just yet he grabbed the slag hammer and rammed it into the skull of Test than Chris and than quickly through the weapons out of the ring since the ref was getting up Chris and Test started to stand clumsily… Randy RKOd Test while John did "you can' see me" than five knuckle shuffle followed up by the F-U to Chris they both went for a double pin

"1…2…3!" called the ref still confused on how they began bleeding

"Here are you winners John Cena and Randy Orton!' announced Lillian Randy than asked for a microphone

"One more thing for you two son of bitches" said Randy "If you two ever go near Stacy again I'll make you pay worse!" he yelled

"Actually lets make it for all our diva friends" said John "We'll send you to a place 100 times worse than hell!" said John as he dropped the microphone and the two left the ring leaving a bloody Test and Chris sprawled on the ring

END OF SMACKDOWN

END OF CHAPTER! Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Spending Time Together

Chapter 10: Spending Time Together

"Hey guys how's Stac doing" asked Randy he and John had just gotten back from their match which was the main event and SmackDown had know just ended

"She's sleeping right know" said Trish frowning at the thought of earlier that night when she had found Stacy hurt...

"Okay lets all get out of here before more trouble heats up" said John as Randy nodded he went over to Stacy picked her up she stirred and woke up to see who it was...

"Hey baby how you feeling?" asked Randy as he looked at Stacy who smiled a little

"I am okay still sore and tired" she said quietly

"Don't worry we're heading back to the hotel room so you can sleep there alright" said Randy as Stacy nodded and fell asleep John had gabbed Randy's bag while Trish took Stacy's

"I'll drive so you can stay with Stac" said John and Randy nodded Trish sat in the passenge John started up the car and soon they were gone

AT THE HOTEL

"Thanks guys" said Randy as he got into his and Stacy's hotel room and they put down their bags

"No problem dawg" said John

"Let us know if you need help with anything" said Trish

"Thanks" said Randy as Trish and John headed to their room after an half an hour Trish and John were ready for bed Trish went over and laid down on the bed and sighed

"What's wrong babe?" asked John as he came out of the bathroom from taking a shower only wearing his boxers Trish sat up and looked at him with a frown

"Everything is wrong this whole day is wrong!" she mumbled

"It's okay baby" asked John as he sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck Trish leaned and rested her back on John's strong chest

"No after the whole thing with Stacy I can't help but worry about her what if they come back or what if they go after one of the other divas or what if they do something to you or Randy" said Trish quickly

"Whoa slow down baby nothings going to happen to Stac you or any of the other divas me and Randy will be fine we could take those losers out anytime so don't worry" said John as he kissed her forehead

"I know but I can't help it! And it's driving me crazy!" she groaned

"I know something that will get your mind off things" said John as he kissed her neck

"Oh yeah what's that" said Trish smiling already knowing the answer

"How about a bra/panty boxers match?" said John Trish gasped and turned to look at him

"Where in the world did you get an idea like that from" she asked raising a brow (my older cousin was telling it would be cool if they had a match like this in WWE I think it might be weird if you do it in the ring but why not with a boy friend or something!)

"Don't know just popped into my head one day when I was watching a bra/panty match with you and Candice" said John as Trish laughed

"Okay but same rules or different?" asked Trish

"Nope just gotta strip your opponent down first" said John

"Hmm fine" said Trish as soon as she finished her sentence John tackled her she gave a yelp as she fell on her back on the bed with John on top of her he quickly took off her top

"And John Cena take the upper hand and strips off his opponent's top off" said John as Trish laughed

"Oh but Trish is able to take off her opponents shorts" said Trish as she quickly pulled of Johns black shorts John quickly got up and pulled Trish's pants off

"And John Cena is the winner!" said John as Trish rolled her eyes

"No fair you cheated" said Trish as she crossed her arms over her chest John laughed

"Hey anything's fair in love and war" said John

"Fine then this war is over" said Trish as she sat up and was about to go and cuddle up under the sheets since she was cold but John grabbed her by the waist and pulled her too him

"Know what does the great champion want?" asked Trish sarcastically as John laughed

"I could get used to the sound of that" said John

"How about not" said Trish

"You know there's something I've been wanting to do" said John

"Let me guess it involves me being naked right" said Trish

"You're a good guesser" said John as Trish laughed

"I am always up for that" said Trish the two made love

NEXT DAY

John had begun to wake up as he yawned and stretched he looked over at Trish who was still asleep John decided to go take a shower and to let Trish sleep twenty minutes later Trish woke up to a empty bed she looked around the room

That's when she heard a click sound and she looked over at the bathroom and saw John come out she sighed

"Morning baby" said John as he went over and gave Trish a quick peck on the lips

"Morning" said Trish after they pulled apart

"You think we could go see Randy and Stacy? I wanna make sure she's okay!" said Trish looking concerned she had been thinking of Stacy the whole night she was sleeping

"Yeah we can go and see them later" said John as Trish smiled and kissed him

"Thanks baby" said Trish

"But I think I am going to go take a shower know" said Trish as she grabbed her bathrobe off the ground and headed for the shower

LATER

Trish and John had just left their room and were heading to there friends after a few minutes they reached the room and John knocked on the door which was answered by Randy he smiled to see there friends

"Hey guys" said Randy

"Hey man" said John

"Hey Randy how's Stac doing?" asked Trish

"She's okay know she's in the room" said Randy as Trish walked past him to see Stacy

"Hey man you seem tired" said John

"I couldn't sleep last night I was worried about Stacy" said Randy as John nodded

"Come lets go get the girls" said John as he and Randy went into the room they found Trish and Stacy sitting on the bed talking

"How you feeling legs?" asked Trish

"I am okay just a few really sore places and a few bruises and a throbbing head and back but other than that I am good" said Stacy as Trish smiled sadly

"Sorry to hear that sweets but you'll get better soon" said Trish

"Thanks T" said Stacy

"Man girls always have something to talk about" said John as he and Randy walked in Trish rolled her eyes Stacy laughed

"Hey John" said Stacy

"Hey Stac how you doing?" asked John as he hugged her (guys hug there girl friends too I hope you know I mean a girl that's a friend) Stacy hugged him back

"I doing okay" she said as John nodded the guys sat down on two chairs beside the bed

"So what's everyone planning on doing today?" asked Stacy

"Have no clue" said Trish as Stacy laughed

"How about if we just hangout here and watch a movie or something and order pizza?" said Trish "Cause your in no condition to be moving just yet and you wont get lonely of having to spend your whole day with Randy" said Trish as Stacy laughed

"Trish!" said Randy as everyone laughed

"I was joking calm down Randy" said Trish Randy rolled his eyes

"Well it sounds good to me" said Stacy

"Yeah me too" said John

"Same here" said Randy

"What movie?" asked Randy

"Hmmm…" thought Stacy and Trish

"How about a scary one?" asked Stacy

"I am in" said Trish both John and Randy nodded

"Which one?" asked John

"How about When a Stranger Calls?" asked Trish

"Oh I've been dying to see that" said Stacy

"Sounds good to me" said John as Randy nodded

"What kind of pizza?" he asked

"Pepperoni extra cheese" said Stacy and Trish at the same time

"Man you two like everything that same" said Randy shaking his head

"I hear yaw there man the pick the same things all the time same with Torrie" said John

"Well that's what best friends do they like same things" said Trish

"Too true" said Stacy "remember when we we're little we always wore the same cloths read the same books and everything" said Stacy as Trish laughed that was funny

"Our mom's got confused sometimes" said Trish as Stacy laughed

"Holy these girls are crazy" said Randy

"You just noticed" said John as him and Randy laughed Trish and Stacy through a pillow at the two

"Whoa calm down we were only joking" said John

"Man girls can be violent" said Randy

"What a soft pillow hurt the all mighty Legend Killer" said Stacy laughing

"Whatever" said Randy rolling his eyes as he called for pizza delivery after a half an hour the pizza had arrived and everyone found a comfortable place and started to watch the movie and talked and just spent time togehter for the rest of the day enjoying eahc others company...

END OF CHAPTER!


	11. New Tag Team Partner!

Chapter 11: New Tag Team Partner!

It was a few hours before Raw was going to start and Trish as sitting and talking with Lisa-Marie (Victoria) Stacy was back at the hotel room with Christy and Ashley and Matt and Batista too look after her and keep her company since SmackDown was just an hour away in the next city…

"What am I going to do Lisa?" asked Trish resting her cheek on her hand looking over at the diva in front of her

"Don't worry Trishy everything is going to be fine" reassured Lisa laughing "Owww!" she whinnied as her neck began hurting she had to get a cast for neck since a few days ago she had a accident in the weight room pulling one of the muscles in her neck

"Lisa!" said Trish quickly worried her friend might be hurt as she went over and gave her some water to drink

"Thanks T" said Lisa "If I didn't have this cast I would have gladly been your partner" she added as Trish smiled

"You just worry on getting better" said Trish laughing as Lisa smiled that's when Stephanie came by with Paul (Triple H)

"Steph Paul!" called Trish as she got up and hugged them

"Hey Trish" said Paul has he hugged the Canadian diva back

"Hey T" said Stephanie as she hugged her

"Hey Lisa" said Stephanie and Paul as they hugged her

"Hey guys" said Lisa

"How's your neck?" asked Paul

"It's doing okay" said Lisa

"That's good how much longer until you can take it off?" asked Stephanie

"Probably about a week or so" said Lisa as Stephanie nodded

"How's the pregnancy going Steph?" asked Trish

"It's going really well I am going to go to another appointment later tonight" said Stephanie as she rubbed her stomach that was getting bigger each day

"You going too Paul?" asked Lisa

"Yup wouldn't miss it for the world" said Paul wrapping an arm around Stephanie Trish and Lisa smiled to each other that's when Trish remembered

"Oh I forgot" said Trish sighing

"What?" asked Stephanie  
"I have a tag team match tonight and I have no partner" said Trish

"Hmm that's going to be a problem" said Paul

"I know why don't you and Torrie team up?" asked Stephanie as Trish smiled

"Good Idea Steph" said Trish "I'll see you guys later" said Trish as she began to leave

"Where are you going?" asked Lisa

"To find Torrie bye guys" said Trish as she left the catering room

WOMEN'S LOCKERROOM

Trish opened the door and walked in she saw Torrie in front of the mirror doing her hair with Chloe sitting at her feet

"Hey Tor" said Trish as she went up to the blond and hugged her

"Hey T" said Torrie hugging one of her best friends "What's up? She asked

"Well I have a tag team match today and Stacy isn't hear cause she's hurt and Lisa is hurt too so I was wondering if you want to be my partner for tonight?" asked Trish

"I'd love too it'll be fun kicking Mickie and Candice's ass" said Torrie as the two laughed

LATER

Trish walked into her and John's locker room and found him listening to his I-pod and reading a magazine Trish smiled she went over and pulled the magazine out of his hands and threw it lightly beside John he smiled he took off his I-pod and put it aside as Trish crawled into his lap

"Hey baby you seem happy you find a partner?" asked John as he kissed her quick on the lips

"Yup me and Torrie are going to beat the hell out of Candice and Mickie" said Trish as John laughed

"You always do" said John as Trish smiled

"But right now all I want to do is be with you" said Trish as she sat up her legs on each side of John she was wearing a clear net top that showed her white tank top and some of her cleavage John smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him

"You always now what I want don't you?" asked John

"Yup and you always now what I want" said Trish as she leaned down and kissed him he shot his tongue into her mouth and both fought for dominance after a little while the two pulled apart John pulled off Trish's net top and tank top and looked at the only material that covered her chest was a blue laced bra he smirked Trish than pulled off John's shirt and ran a hand down his muscular chest and smiled as she leaned down and kissed him she shot her tongue into his mouth as they two played around John leaned his weight forward causing them to fall so Trish was on her back on the leather couch she smiled against his lips John than pulled away and started kissing down her neck

Biting and sucking on it hard as Trish began to moan against his neck John than unhooked her bra and threw it aside and looked at her chest he than started sucking on one of her nipples as Trish moaned louder he gave the same treatment to the other he than started kissing down her stomach and John than pulled off the shorts she had been wearing and threw them aside all that was left was her underwear Trish than turned them so she was on top and started moving her hips against him she felt harden under her she smirked she than heard her groan in pleasure she than undid his belt and unzipped his shorts and slide them off no all that was left between them was their undergarments John than flipped them over so he was on top and than leaned down and kissed Trish he pulled off and threw them aside and started kissing her on the lips again Trish than slid his boxers off and threw them aside

"You ready for me baby?" asked John looking down at Trish who nodded he than slowly entered her causing a moan to escape from the two he than began bumping into her in and out slowly so she could get used to the feeling after a few minutes he began bumping harder and much faster Trish wrapped her arms quickly and tightly around John's neck as he began to bump more harder and faster than any guy she had ever done before she felt her climax coming so did John he gave one last hard bump deep inside her releasing his seeds deep within her at the two reached their climaxes and Trish yelled John's name as they did Johns body collapsed onto Trish as the two were breathing hard and heavy both covered in a thick coat of sweat both soon caught there breaths

"You really now how to satisfy a girls needs" said Trish as she looked at John's blue eyes as he hovered over her and he smirked

"I do don't I but the only girls needs I want to satisfy are yours" said John as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips

LATER THAT NIGHT

Trish and Torrie had just arrived into the ring for their match that night Trish was starting things off with Candice, Candice ran at Trish only to be flipped onto her back Trish than stepped over her stomach and knocked the air out of Candice she than picked Candice up by the hair and slammed her face into the turnbuckle and tagged Torrie in who did springboard elbow and than slapped her across the face than grabbed her and slammed her down on to the mat and started kicking her Mickie tried to get in and help her but Trish chick kicked her in the side than grabbed her and did the spinebuster than tagged in Trish who stratusphere on her and went for the pin Torrie had seen Mickie getting up and hand jumped her the ref then went for the pin

"1…2…3" called the ref

"Here are your winners Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson!" said Lillian in into the microphone

BEHIND STAGE

"Great job Tor" said Trish as the two hit highfive

"Thanks you did a great job too T" said Torrie as the two hugged that's when John and Peter came over to the two Randy had left right after their match to check on Stacy

:"Great job baby" said John as he hugged her and kissed her

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without my partner and best friend Torrie" said Trish as the two laughed

"Good job out there Torrie" said Peter as the two kissed

After Raw the four went back to the hotel to see their friends from SmackDown and to check on their friends…

END OF CHAPTER 11 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	12. Pain From Heartbreak!

Chapter 12: Pain From Heartbreak!

Everything had been going good that day for Trish her best friend Stacy would be coming back and making her appearance on Friday night SmackDown and they were having a six diva tag team match against Melina, Candice Michelle and Mickie James. Trish was walking down the hallway of the arena when she bumped into someone when she looked up it was no other than John she smiled at him

"Hey baby" he said as he leaned down and gave her a quick peak on the lips

"Hey yourself" said Trish as the two pulled apart

"So you ready for your match?" asked John

"You now I always am" said Trish patting her title as John nodded

"I can't wait to kick Angles butt and have you at ring side watching" said John as Trish laughed

"Sounds good to me" said Trish as she flipped her hair over her shoulder

"So you wanna go find the others?" asked John

"Yeah I think there in the catering room" said Trish as the two headed for the catering room

IN THE CATERING ROOM

"Stac!" shouted Trish as she saw her friend

"Trishy!" Shouted Stacy as she ran over and hugged her

"I missed you legs" said Trish

"Me too sweets" said Stacy than turned to John

"Hey John" said Stacy hugging him

"Hey Stac what up?" asked John hugging her back

"Not much waiting for you two to come" said Stacy as John laughed

"Hey man" called Randy

"Hey dawg" said John as he sat down next to Randy and the girls beside them

"Its going to be good to kick Test's butt" said Randy

"I bet but you now Chris might come in" said John as Randy nodded

"But I'll be there if he does" said John as Randy laughed

"Thanks man" said Randy

"Tag team partners stick together" said Randy

"So do best friends" said John as Trish and Stacy looked at each other

"Oh my god!" yelled Stacy all of a sudden

"I almost forgot I have got to tell you something T" said Stacy

"What's up?" asked Trish

"Yesterday Christy told me Batista finally asked her out!" yelled Stacy

"Oh my god you serious!" shouted Trish surprised because she knew Christy liked Batista for the longest time

"Yup she was so excited and tonight he's taking her out after SmackDown" said Stacy

"Awe she so deserves him those two have liked each other for the longest time!" said Trish

"Wholly you girls scream a lot" said John as Trish rolled her eyes

"Wholly you complain a lot" shot back Trish as Stacy laughed

"Whatever at least I don't scream over everything" said John

"Oh hush up your a pain in my ass" said Trish

"Oh really that's not what you were saying last night" said John as Trish went red

"Shut up!" she yelled at him as Stacy laughed at her know red friend

LATER THAT NIGHT

Stacy and Trish were in the girl's locker room with Torrie and Lisa who were all talking about the new gossip and magazines and boyfriends

"Do you girls ever stop talking about your boyfriends" complained Lisa

"Oh stop whining just because you don't have one yet doesn't mean you have to yell at us" said Torrie

"I feel sorry for your boyfriend because he has to be stuck with you" said Lisa as the girls laughed and Torrie glared at her

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes

"Calm down at least its not like Lita" said Trish

"Oh yeah she's slept with how many guys now" said Stacy fixing her hair

"More than anyone can count" said Trish as the girls laughed

"Or what about Candice" said Torrie

"True she's married but she's walking around like a slut and sleeping with other guys in the WWE" said Trish

"Too true I feel sorry for her husband" said Stacy

"I feel sorry he has to now that's his wife fighting on Raw or SmackDown making a fool of herself" said Lisa as everyone laughed

"Well tonight will be good" said Torrie

"Yup the six diva tag team match is so ours" said Trish

"So are Candice, Melina and Mickie" said Stacy

"Yup we'll strip them down before they can say oh my god" said Torrie as Trish and Stacy laughed

"I am going to go find John okay I'll be back soon" said Trish as the girls nodded

HALLWAY

Trish was walking down the hallways looking for John she had checked the catering room and his locker room but he wasn't there she had asked Kane and Big show but they didn't know where he was either she bumped into Shawn along the way

"Hey T what's up?" asked Shawn

"Hey Shawn" said Trish hugging him "Not much just looking for John you?" asked Trish

"Not much just came from to get some water" said Shawn as Trish nodded

"You haven't seen John have you?" she asked

"Yeah I saw a few minutes ago he just left the men's locker room" said Shawn

"Okay thanks Shawn" said Trish giving him a quick hug and went looking for John

After a few minutes she turned the corner and what she saw shocked her more than anything it felt like her whole world had come crashing down before her eyes right in front on her in a lip lock with Candice Michelle as none other than her love John Cena…

Trish gasped and moved away from the side back into the other hall she had just come down so John wouldn't see her she bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying but it was no good tears began to fall down her eyes so easily she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes wishing it was a dream she looked the corner for a quick sec and it was true they were kissing

"John how could you…" she whispered as she turned and quickly ran down the hall and too the girls locker room when she got to the door she pushed it open hardly as it slammed open she walked in and went to the sink Torrie and Stacy who had been talking quickly turned to see their friend who seemed angry they both knew Trish never just walked in like that unless something was wrong

"Trish?" asked Stacy as she walked over to her side Trish's hair were like curtains hiding her face from her two best friends

"You okay T? did you find John?" asked Torrie Trish couldn't hold it in anymore even hearing his name made her want to break down and cry Trish turned to her two friends and both were shocked to see tears running endlessly down her eyes

"Trish what happened?" asked Torrie wrapping an arm around her

"T did something happened between you and John?" asked Stacy wrapping an arm around her too

"Right when I turned the corner I saw John ad Candice kissing!" cried Trish as she broke out

"Oh Trish" said Stacy as she hugged her friend Trish cried into Stacy's shoulder

"But why would John do that? Did you two have a fight?" asked Torrie worridly

"I don't now when I turned to croner I just saw the two kissing" said Trish crying

"Oh T" said Torrie hugging her

"Did you ask him why?" asked Stacy

"No I just wanted to leave there more than anything" said Trish crying

"Oh sweets" said Stacy

"It's probably a big mistake you now John loves you more than anything" said Stacy

"Yeah he would never want to hurt you ever" said Torrie

"You should talk to him soon as possible before this gets worse" said Stacy as Trish nodded

"Thanks girls" said Trish as she hugged the two again

"No problem T" said Stacy

"If things still don't work out you can bung with me and Lisa since Peter went home to visit his family for a few days" said Torrie as Trish smiled

"Thanks Tor" said Trish as she hugged the two again

LATER

Trish was standing outside of her and John's locker room tears where still in her eyes she had left right away after talking with her friends _"now or never" _thought Trish as she opened the door and walked in to find John sitting on the couch reading a magazine he looked up at Trish his smile turned into a frown as he saw her tearful eyes

"Trish what happened?" asked John

"Jo…John we need to talk" said Trish sternly

"Okay What happened?" asked John as the two sat down

"John I…I saw you and Candice in the hallway…kissing…." Said Trish biting her lip trying not to cry but she couldn't help it she took a deep breath and looked at John

"John what were you really doing with her…"cried Trish as tears ran down her eyes as she looked into John's ocean blue eyes

"Trish don't even think for one minute I kissed her" said John sternly

"Well that's what it looked like" said Trish crying

"It's not true she kissed me and I pulled away" said John

"It didn't seem like it when I saw you two" said Trish pain in her eyes

"If you had looked for a few more seconds you would have seen me pull away" said John as anger began to boil in him he was mad at Candice for making this happen between him and Trish

"T you now I love you more than anything and I'd never in a million years try to hurt you my life as no meaning if your not there with me" said John sadly as he looked into Trish's eyes Trish knew he was telling the truth and she knew he loved her he always showed her that in his actions in his voice when he talked to her even if he was saying something mean when the fought (Like when they were talking with their friends earlier and he like you girls scream to much and stuff) it was always in his eyes she couldn't help but smile sadly

"Don't ever forget that and you now I'd never do anything on purpose to hurt you like that because I love you to much too…" said John as Trish smiled

"I know John I love you too" said Trish as she quickly hugged him like her life depended on it John wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her head

"I am sorry for ever thinking that" said Trish as tears began to come again but John wiped them away with his thumb

"Its okay baby it happens to the best of us" said John as Trish smiled

"I love you John Felix Anthony Cena" whispered Trish as she leaned up and captured John's lips with her own and the two shared a passionate kiss…

_Even though Pain from Heartbreak is hard to deal with it can never be strong enough to destroy true love like the one John and Trish shared…_

END OF CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	13. My Everything!

Chapter 13: My Everything

It was a few hours before Taboo Tuesday was going to start and Stacy, Trish and Torrie were walking down the hall to the catering room to find the guys John and Randy would be having a tag team match with MNM after a few minutes the girls walked into the room…

"There you three are" said Torrie as the three divas walked over to their men

"Where you looking for us?" asked Peter as he kissed Torrie on the cheek

"Yes" said Torrie as she sat down

"So what up with you divas?" asked John as Trish sat in hip lap

"You now the usual catching up latest gossip girl things" said Trish ad Stacy laughed

"So what kind of gossip is it for this week?" asked Randy taking a sip of his water

"the usual kind Lita and Edge and their sick obsessions" said Stacy

"Who even knows that those two do" said Torrie shaking her head at the thought

"Who even wants to now" said Trish

"Too true" said Torrie

"So you girls ready for our six diva tag team match?" asked Torrie

"All ways ready for a match" said Trish

"Yup its going to be more fun since it's the three of us" said Stacy as Trish and Torrie laughed

"Hmm you now we haven't done any girl things in a while" said Torrie

"Yea we've been so busy in the gym and with the guys we haven't had time for girl time" said Stacy

"Well how about we go shopping than tomorrow" said Trish as Torrie and Stacy looked at each other and cheered

"Shopping!" shouted Stacy and Torrie as Trish laughed

"Man you divas all you think about is shopping" said John shaking his head

"Well unlike you boys we think about other things instead on thinking of ways to get into you're girl friends pants" said Trish smirking at him

"Ooooo" said Torrie and Stacy as they looked at John who laughed

"Hey baby you now that's not true" said John

"Oh really" said Trish

"She's right you know" said Stacy

"Stac that's wrong" said Randy looking at her

"Oh hush up you big baby" said Stacy as the divas laughed

"Hey we can actually resist you divas" said Peter

"What is that suppose to mean" said Torrie, Trish and Stacy

"What he means is that you girls can never resist us no matter how hard you try" said John

"As if what about last night Mr. Thugonomics you're the one who wanted to get laid so bad" said Trish

"Hey a guy needs entertainment once in a while" said John as Trish rolled her eyes

"IS that all it is to you entertainment" said Trish looking at him

"That is so mean John" said Stacy

"Yeah a girl giving her body to a guy is something special unless she's getting rapped" said Torrie

"I didn't mean it that way" said John looking at Trish who crossed her arms

"What did you mean than?" she asked

"T you now every night with you is special to me" said John looking at her and she smiled

"Good answer" she said as she kissed him

LATER

Trish was walking down the hall towards her and John's locker room when she heard someone behind her she turned to see it was none other than Jeff she looked shocked than glared at him

"What do you want" she said harshly

"Is that anyway to talk to friends" said Jeff smirking at her as he walked closer to her she bit her lip and stepped back

"Jeff why are you even back in Raw" said Trish

"Isn't it obvious I came for you" said Jeff

"Well isn't it obvious I love John and hate you" said Trish

"Come Trish we both now you want me" said Jeff

"Yeah right I have John and I love him more than I ever loved you or any man" said Trish as Jeff glared

"Is that so" said Jeff as he grabbed her arm

"It is now let go" said Trish as she slapped him hard across the face as quickly ran as Jeff stood there holding his sore cheek and glared at Trish as she ran away

AFETR AWHILE

Trish had made it to her and John's locker room she really hopped he was in there as she walked in and found John lying on the couch she really needed to tell him her history she had with Jeff before things got out of control John looked up to see Trish a smiled and sat up

"Hey baby" said John as Trish sat in help lap and he kissed her head Trish smiled every time she was with John all her problems seemed to fade away

"Hey baby" said Trish she took a deep breath

"John there's something I really have to tell you" said Trish as she looked at John's ocean blue eyes John didn't seem to like the sound of it

"What's wrong baby?" asked John concern filling his voice

"I bumped into Jeff in the hall" said Trish John's concern was suddenly filled with anger

"Did he do anything to you" said John quickly

"No I was able to get away before he could do anything" said Trish as John cooled down and nodded but Trish could still see the fire of anger in his eyes

"But there's something I need to tell that happened when I was dating Jeff" said Trish as she looked at her hands than back at John as he nodded his head trying to keep this anger and voice down

"When we were together Jeff he…he forced himself on me" said Trish biting her lip to keep from crying John immediately

Felt as if his heart just been torn how any guy could sink so low as if to force themselves onto a girl his temper began to flare all he wanted to do at the moment was best Jeff to a pulp but sided against it he looked at Trish

"Why didn't you ever tell me" he whispered

"Because I didn't want to relieve that memory and I thought it wouldn't matter until I found out he was back" said Trish

"And now I am just really scared of being alone" said Trish as the tears ran down her eyes

"Don't worry Trish I wont let anyone hurt you I promise I love you to much to see you get hurt" said John as he hugged her to his chest and kissed her head

"You just leave him to me alright" said John looking at her

"John I don't want you to get hurt because of me this is also why I didn't want to tell you if I did I knew you would go after him sooner or later" said Trish "And you could get hurt badly from him you now he always cheats and pulls some kind of stunt each time he's in the ring" added Trish

:"Don't worry Trish I can handle it no guy it going to get away with hurting my girl friend whether it was in the past or now" said John as Trish looked at him

"That's the nicest thing anyone has done for me…" said Trish looking at John

"Trish you're my whole world there's nothing I wouldn't do for you" said John as he saw Trish smile

"You're my everything too John" said Trish "And no words can express how much you mean to me" said Trish as John smiled

"Same goes for me nothing can express the love I have for you" he said as Trish smiled and hugged him after a little while she pulled back and looked at him

"I love you so much John Felix Anthony Cena that I would be lost with out you" said Trish as she leaned in and kissed him

"I love you too Trish" said John as he kissed her back

"You'll always be my everything Trish" whispered John as he leaned his forehead against hers

"You'll always be my everything too John and more" said Trish as they kissed again with passion….

END OF CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	14. Loving You!

Chapter 14: Loving You

Trish had been starting to have more encounters with Jeff each time and John had finally had enough of it he had wanted a match to finally end all this…

It was a Monday night and John was in his locker room getting ready for the match when he heard a knock on the door when he answered it was none other than his best friend Randy…

"Hey man" said Randy

"Hey dawg just getting ready" said John

"You sure want to beat the hell out of Jeff huh" said Randy

"You now it I am going to make him pay so bad for all the things he's done to Trish and than some" said John as Randy smiled

"If anything happens I'll be near by" said Randy

"Thanks dawg I can always count on you" said John as Randy nodded and left

LATER

John's theme hit as he came out and held his title the fans went wild as he got into the ring that's when Jeff's theme hit as he came out the fans booed him he than go into the ring and the ref called for bell as the two locked

Jeff was able to flip John onto his back and tired to pin him but John kicked out as he grabbed Jeff and slammed him into the corner he than slammed him into the other corner Jeff groaned in pain as he hit the corner each time John than went and slammed his face into the top turn buckle five times and than slammed him to the mat

John grabbed him and whacked him into the corner as he cloth lined him than he grabbed him and hit his back against his leg as Jeff fell to the mat John wasn't showing him an mercy he than grabbed Jeff and missile drop kicked him than did pump it up followed up by the throwback than John elbow smashed him in the face than rapper punched him and slammed him into the mat he than grabbed him and delivered protoplex/killerswitch/freestyle as Jeff hit the mat he cried out in pain

John than did the proto-bomb followed up by the spinebuster and steel chain attack Jeff couldn't fight back since John wouldn't give him a chance too he just kept attacking him move after move John than grabbed him and did throwback than did "you cant see me" stalling suplex followed up the five knuckle shuffle and the F-U and finished it off by doing the STF-U submission as Jeff finally couldn't take it he couldn't breath so he started tapping as the ref called the bell but John wouldn't let go it took seven refers to make him stop as Jeff lay there his face almost blue John's theme than hit as he left the ring

When he got backstage all his friends were there congratulating him that's when he saw Trish a smile crept up his face as Trish ran over and fell into his arms as he held her tightly to his body and kissed her forehead

"I am proud of you" said Trish as John looked at her

"I did it for you" said John as Trish smiled

"Thank you that's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me" said Trish John smiled

"I love you more than anything Trish" said John

"I love you more than anything too John you're my whole world" said Trish as John leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate and lustful kiss…

John knew that there would be more obstacles to come in the future and as long as he had his friends and Trish at his side they could get through anything together…

THE END!

Months later Stephanie had her and Paul's baby which turned out to be a healthy baby boy who they named Sean Kevin Lévesque

Torrie is now three months pregnant with her and Peter's child

Also John and Trish had gotten married same with Randy and Stacy

Batista and Christy had finally gotten together and have been dating for four months

Matt had apologized for what he did and he and Ashley got engaged

Lisa and Chris Benoit were now dating as well everyone was happy

I guess those are the effects of WWE Passions!


End file.
